Property of an Angel
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: Zell is a suicidal teen whose world is turned upside down when he takes a fallen angel by the name of Squall into his care… little do they realise that another angel has come to take Squall back to heaven, and away from him for good… *Squall x Zell*


~ Property of an Angel ~

Brief summary: Zell is a suicidal teen whose world is turned upside down when he takes a fallen angel by the name of Squall into his care…  little do they realise that another angel has come to take Squall back to heaven, and away from him for good… *Squall x Zell*

Chapter pairings: None yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII. 

Written just for you, Kat, as I promised! This is your fic, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Fallen

_~x-*-x~_

His blue eyes stared down as he slowly dragged his pocketknife along his tender wrist, the cold hard steel slicing easily through his flesh, allowing ruby droplets to seep out and run down his pale arm. He still winced a little at the pain, despite its familiar feeling. 

His friends always had a yell and gave him shit about it, asking him why'd he do it, asking why he'd risk killing himself. 

He would simply reply that if they could give him a reason why he shouldn't risk killing himself he'd stop.

That shut them up quickly.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going to. His cuts weren't that deep; he couldn't kill himself here, on account of his Ma. Though she wasn't a blood relative, she was the closest thing to one he had, and had always been there for him. He couldn't put the pain of his death onto her…

"Zell, get up for school!" her voice called out from downstairs in the kitchen. 

Zell rose to his feet and hastily went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and turning on the taps before rummaging through the bathroom cabinet for the first aid kit, and begun to clean himself up, before he got changed into his usual get-up, slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the house to head down to breakfast with her. Luckily his 'handyman-ship' was perfectly concealed by his gauntlets he always wore. It didn't take long for him to finish up and to set off for school.

_~x-*-x~_

Everyday seemed to be the same routine, and it was getting tiresome.  As he stepped into the school gates, Selphie would leap out of nowhere and jump onto him, as if she were about to mug him, with a huge grin etched upon her small pretty face. They would then proceed up to the main entrance, where Quistis would be quietly waiting for them both, perched upon the cold stone beside the door, and she would join with them as they passed into the warm indoors. Then, as per usual, they'd spot Irvine further down the corridor, after having just been flirting around, as he tended to do, before he can over to them with his usual cheeky smirk.  And on some occasions, they might all run into Nida or Xu on the way to first class. So much for excitement.

Maths wasn't much of a first lesson, especially with all the boring higher-level stuff he had to put up with. Instead, Zell just sat there, his books open, staring off into nothingness whilst scrunching up a piece of paper in his fist, thinking to himself. Maybe it would be more amusing if Selphie were here; she'd probably drive the teacher up the wall with her incisive giggly rambling and hyperactiveness, which would be quite a laugh. At least her heart was in the right place, even if she did act… immature.  And Quistis, well once you got her to relax a little she was great, maybe just a little to uptight with work and had her priorities all mixed up, she was just… too mature sometimes. Oh, and then Irvine… Zell didn't want to get started on him, he was lucky if he could stand 5 minutes without getting the urge to punch the guy, or even better to… maybe not. He awoke from his thoughts on his friends to find the teacher hovering over him, impatiently tapping her foot whilst staring maliciously at him.

'Shit,' he grumbled to himself as he began to get lectured.

The rest of the day passed quickly, without much happening, not considering the huge book fight they all had in the library before they got kicked out after having to clean it all back up again. 

And they wondered why he was so 'suicidal'?

_~x-*-x~_

He had decided to take a long walk home today, since he could pass through the woodland areas just outside of the town of Balamb on his way home and beat some shit out of some monsters for a bit of stress relief.  People did find it kinda weird that he found relief from running up to dangerous creatures and punching them head on, but it worked for him, and that was what mattered. 

He extended out his arms and pushed away thick green vegetation, heading nearer to the centre, in search of something other than those annoying bite bugs that seemed to be everywhere you didn't want them to be. When he squeezed past, he noticed how usually quiet it was for this place… Maybe something had scared them off? When he stared ahead, he caught sight of broken branches lying on the ground. Something had quite a fall… and it could still be there… he cautiously approached it, and then froze as he caught sight. 

It wasn't an 'it'; it was a 'he'. And quite a looker too.

Zell quickly proceeded in hauling the odd branch off of the body before leaning over him to further inspect. Luscious silky brown floppy hair was lying on his pale delicate face, as well as a big gash on his forehead, leaking simmering deep red blood, presumably from his fall. It seemed to be the only external wound in view, but, after looking up, he wouldn't be surprised if some broken ribs and lots of bruising to his back were also present. 

Staring over him, Zell knew he just couldn't leave him here, like this, all alone…

_~x-*-x~_

A job well done, or so he thought, watching over the figure lying in the spare bedroom of his house, complete with fresh bandaging, an X-potion and even a curaga cast on him, just in case. 

He really hoped he would be all right…

And he looked so beautiful, in his unconscious state, only emitting a quiet breath as he breathed out. 

Zell wondered… what kind of eyes did he have? Gazing at his stunning physique, he had decided it had to be blue, to fit in with the calmness of his looks. As blue as the crystal oceans, or the clear summers' sky… what was he thinking?

He quickly shook it off, he was being a bit ridiculous now, already obsessing over the features of some guy he rescued only a couple of hours ago… but… still… he was good to look at…

'Probably even better when he's conscious,' he thought, as he fixated on the mysterious brunette on last time before exiting the room.

He would come back tomorrow morning, when he should have woken, and then he could find out who this person was, and maybe even why he was attracted to him.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short; I promise the next will be longer, and more interesting! Thank you for reading, please do review, NO FLAMES but positive comments and constructive criticism welcomed.

Peace Out ^_~!


End file.
